1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw driver tool box, and in particular to a screw driver tool box which is easy to carry and convenient in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to enhance the convenience in driving screws, the existing screw driver tool is often constituted of a handle portion, a driver rod and a driver head connected to the driver rod. The driver rod is provided with an insertion trough for allowing the driver heads of different dimensions and specifications to be inserted therein. In order to carry these driver heads of different dimensions and specifications, a portable screw driver tool box is proposed. The main body of the screw driver tool box is provided with an accommodating base for allowing the driver heads to be inserted thereon. The accommodating base can be pivotally opened or closed, so that the driver heads on the accommodating base can be hidden or exposed to the outside. A driver rod is fixedly connected to the main body. The driver head is inserted into a distal end of the driver rod for driving screws. By this structure, a screw driver tool box which is easy to carry and store is achieve.
Although the above-mentioned portable screw driver tool box is easy to carry, the length of the driver rod is restricted by the length of the main body, the size of the main body, and the storage of the handle portion. As a result, the handle portion is also restricted to a smaller length, so that the length of arm for applying forces is shorter. Thus, a user has to exert a greater force when driving screws.